The Final Stand?
by ryry97
Summary: Noble Six readies himself for his last stand...but what happens when fate intervenes? My take on a different ending to Reach, and Noble Six's influence in the war beyond Reach. Inspired by Breaking Benjamin's Unknown Soldier.
1. Chapter 1

_**Border line**_

_**Dead inside**_

_**I don't mind**_

_**Falling to pieces**_

_**Count me in, violent**_

_**Let's begin, feeding the sickness**_

_**How do I simplify?**_

_**Dislocate - the enemy's on the way**_

_**Show me what it's like**_

_**to dream in black and white**_

_**So I can leave this world tonight... - Breaking Benjamin, Unknown Soldier**_

_As Noble Six slowly climbed down from the MAC cannon tower, The Pillar Of Autumn took off from the mooring in the boneyard, slowly climbing away from him after taking on the last of the Pelican flights. On that ship were Dr. Halsey's game changer, and for all of what had happened, Noble Six could only hope that it was worth the sacrifice. The rest of Noble team was gone, Emile being the last to fall, bravely taking the elite that had run him through with an energy blade by shoving his kukri blade through the neck of the elite. Noble Six looked down on the lifeless body of his brother in arms and could only hold out one bit of hope, that at least one member of the team had made it out. Jun, Noble Three had gone with Dr. Halsey to Castle Base, and had not been heard from since. The Covenant were about to begin glassing the planet, but as Six looked off into the distance, seeing several Phantoms heading his way, the grim determination that had made him the personal reaper of General Holland worked it's way through his system. He changed clips on his magnum and assault rifle in record time. He grabbed Emile's shotgun off the deck and down the stairs found a sniper rifle and a couple clips of ammo for it. He was loaded extremely heavy at this point, but he didn't care, as many of these bastards as he could take with him, he would..._

_It was then that fate intervened in the form of a very familiar voice..._

"**(Static)...recieving? This is...Three...anyone rec...g?**

_Six stopped dead and tapped the side of his helmet, the comm unit inside his head was broadcasting the voice of Noble Three, though broken and static laced. Rather than take a point near where the Covenant would drop their troops in to take him out, Six instead worked his way back up to higher ground, climbing up stairwells of the boneyard in record time. He made his way back as far as he could into the complex before working up a darkened stairwell in the back which lead to a heavy iron door. An ordinary man wouldn't have been able to open this door but with his pistol tightly clenched in his hand, Six practically ripped the door off it's hinges and checked his corners on the way through. He was out on the roof of the complex, and now Jun's voice was coming through loud and clear._

"**This is Noble Three transmitting on priority channel one! Is anyone receiving?"**

"**Three! This is Six, I hear you! Repeat your last."**

"**Six? My God you're still alive. Our scanners lost track of you and Emile when you got near the boneyard, some Covenant jamming is going on there...or was until about 10 minutes ago."**

"**Affirmative Three, there was another super carrier in the upper atmosphere, it's not there anymore."**

"**Well done Six, how is Emile?"**

"**Emile didn't make it Three, it's just you and I left, and pretty soon it'll only be you. Give me a sitrep if you would."**

_Rather than Three's voice, the insistent voice of Dr. Halsey came over the air._

"**There's no time for that lieutenant. I need you here at CASTLE base as soon as possible."**

"**Sorry Ma'am but I'm a little on the light side as far as transportation and a little on the heavy side as far as Covenant up my ass if you'll pardon the expression."**

"**That's not a problem, the complex you're in, proceed down to sublevel 4, there'll be a door with an access key panel, the code is Alpha Alpha 14614. When you get inside you'll come to a transport tunnel with a high speed train. That train leads directly to the underground terminal here at CASTLE, it should take you no more than an hour to get here. We need your assistance to get off Reach, and to be honest Lieutenant, General Holland would probably not forgive ONI if we didn't help his personal reaper get off of Reach alive."**

_In other words, General Holland wanted his prize soldier back in one piece apparently, even though the General would find another if he did in fact not make it out alive. What choice was there though? CASTLE was the biggest well of intelligence on the planet, also the most heavily fortified and damn near impossible to find. By now any and all entrances to the surface would be sealed, and the Covenant wouldn't have gotten to this tunnel that Dr. Halsey was mentioning._

"**Understood ma'am. Noble Six is oscar mike."**

**"What was that Lieutenant?"**

"**It means I'm on the move, ma'am. And Three?"**

"**Yes Six?"**

"**Keep me informed of any changes to the situation there as I'm on the way, copy?"**

"**Copy that Six, Three out."**

_This was going to be interesting, at least a small division of elites, jackals, ultras, brutes and grunts stood between him and sublevel 4, if he took the conventional way and went through the building. It was then that Six's natural ingenuity kicked in and he scampered to the side of the building and looked over the edge. A lone elite, a Zealot to be specific, stood on the ground with no other support within sight. Behind him was a stairwell leading down into the ground, the entrance to the sublevels. Six took two frag grenades and tossed them straight down into the stairwell, then leapt off the building, coming down on the back of the elite and running both his normal combat knife and the second he kept hidden inside the holster for his magnum through the back of the elite's neck before drawing them in opposite directions, neatly decapitating the elite with a spray of blood. Just as he did, the grenades went off in the hole behind him, killing the two jackals he hadn't seen before but was sure were there working on the code to the base. He tried the code that Dr. Halsey gave him after stepping over their remains and to the door and it worked. Quickly, Six took a look inside, turning on his night vision before sealing the door behind him._

"**Well that was fun, I give them about 10 minutes before they figure out something happened and come looking."**

_However Six wasn't going to give them that 10 minutes, he worked his way down through the sublevels as fast as he could, finally arriving at the huge door at sublevel 4, and he quickly punched in the code Dr. Halsey had given to him, causing the door to open. He quickly shot through the door and punched in the code on the other side. He then remembered a certain "toy" that General Holland had given him before he was moved to Noble Team. A specialized EMP grenade that, while it wouldn't effect a Spartan's systems save for scrambling his shields momentarily, it would take out any electronic circuitry in a 10 foot radius from the blast zone. He retrieved it from one of the packs on his armor and pulled the pin, setting it next to the door to short out the circuitry. Six was more than 30 feet away when the blast went off, shorting out the door, making sure that the Convenant forces would have to cut through it to get into where he was._

"**Nothing like making sure to seal off the only way in."**

_Just then, his radio crackled again._

"**Six come in, this is Three."**

"**Go ahead Three."**

"**What's your ETA?"**

"**I'll be there in an hour, I just got into the train, and I shorted out the door on this end so they're going to have a hell of a time getting in here. And probably an even longer walk through the tunnels."**

"**Lieutenant, keep us apprised of your location, when you get two thirds of the way here, I'm going to detonate that end of the tunnel and seal it completely."**

_So Dr. Halsey had a plan after all, seal CASTLE off from any potential way for the Covenant to get in, then pray that enough of Reach stood between the base and the Covenant's glassing cannons. Either that or something else was afoot..._

_The trip seemed to be taking less time than he had expected, either that or Six had zoned out somewhat. When he looked down at the monitor he saw that he was nearly three quarters of the way to CASTLE. He quickly spoke into his com-link._

"**Noble Six to Dr. Halsey and Noble Three, I've passed the predetermined checkpoint, you may detonate your charges now."**

"**Thank you Lieutenant. Just for your information, you're going to want to get out of that train as soon as it stops in the station and haul ass, pardon the expression, upstairs before the bulkhead doors seal. Part of the tunnel was constructed underwater and any chance the sea has to populate a new area it will take it."**

"**Roger that, ma'am. I'll be inside the bulkhead doors before they close."**

_Indeed, as he stepped from the train, Noble Six could hear the distant rush of water, and looking back down the tunnel for a moment he saw the black shadow of the water rushing in. He took off like a shot as the water started to rush into the bottom of the tunnel, scampering up the stairs and diving through the bulkhead doors, 5 and a half feet thick, before they clanged shut behind him. As he landed on his back, he heard the wall of water slam against the doors and he cringed slightly but the doors held._

"**Welcome Lieutenant, glad to see that you made it, and in one piece."**

"**Yeah Six, I almost thought you were a goner myself."**

_Several levels above him on the scaffold were where the voices came from, and as Six looked up he saw both Noble Three and Dr. Halsey looking down at him. Halsey had the ghost of a grin on her face and Noble Three's expression was almost unreadable until you caught the hint of the sadness at seeing that the two of them were really all that was left of the once proud Noble team._

"**Lieutenant if you'd like to get yourself off of my floor, we have important work to do and we don't have much time..."**

_Dr. Halsey, demanding as ever, walked her way back up the stairwell and out of sight. Noble Three remained for a moment, then followed the doctor, leaving Noble Six to collect himself for a moment._

"**Yes ma'am..."**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Author's Note: I must say I'm humbled and thankful for all the positive reviews I got on the first chapter and also very sorry that I didn't start chapter 2 much sooner but real life really kicked my behind in the past couple months. However, without further ado...)**

* * *

**The Final Stand? Chapter 2 - Exfil**

_**Full of fear**_

_**Ever clear**_

_**I'll be here**_ _**Fighting forever**_

_**Curious, venomous**_

_**You'll find me**_ _**Climbing to heaven**_

_**Never mind**_

_**Turn back time**_

_**You'll be fine - I will get left behind**_

_**Show me what it's like**_

_**To dream in black and white**_

_**So I can leave this world tonight**_

_**Holding on too tight**_

_**Breathe the breath of life**_

_**So I can leave this world behind**_

_(Noble Six had always hated stairs. Or at least going up them. During his training, his instructors at times had to make an example of what was an exemplary class of Spartan-III soldiers, and because he was the tops of them all, they had to show they could try to break even the best. But in the here and now, hauling himself up several flights of the damned things was getting old.)_

_(When he finally crested the top set of stairs he saw the somewhat grim face that awaited him of Noble Three. While of a lesser rank than him, Six looked to Jun as the elder statesman of Noble Team now, or what was left of it. And as he clasped the hand of his brother in arms, he felt the weight of the sadness behind both sides of their handshake. Spartans weren't made to show emotion but if they could, both men would right now.)_

"**Glad to see you Six."**

"**Likewise Three."**

_(Of course, Dr. Halsey, her back turned to both as she worked at a control panel near them, interjected her own thoughts into the situation.)_

"**No real time for an emotional reunion gentlemen, we have work to do."**

"**What exactly are we doing here, ma'am?"**

"**Finishing the upload of mission critical data and then getting off-world, Six."**

"**Mission Critical data huh?"**

"**Yes Lieutenant, this isn't just about Reach anymore. We've lost here, and we and the Covenant both know it."**

"**So we're going to cut and run basically? Can't say I like that idea."**

"**Your opinion is duly noted Lieutenant. However, we need to remember something that was once said in a movie of humanity's history. We're in this for the species, it's a simple numbers game. Right here and now they have more."**

"**Point taken ma'am."**

"**I'm glad you've found out not to argue with her Six, it makes life a lot smoother for all involved."**

"**Simply put Three, Dr. Halsey is ONI, by virtue of that alone she outranks me."**

"**Not exactly true Lieutenant, on matters of combat and escape tactics I'm going to have to defer to the two of you."**

"**That's comforting to know that you place such faith in us, ma'am. Now as far as the escape part of this, how are we getting off-world?"**

_(Indeed the idea had never been broached, and since the SABRE fighters were destroyed as well as their launch and staging area, that left very little alternative.)_

"**For years we've been working on a prototype strike craft, recently the project was moved to Reach and completed here at CASTLE, it has gone through several test runs using salvaged Covenant tech and was successful in making several slipspace jumps to different locations. That's how we're getting off-world and out of this mess."**

"**A slipspace capable strike craft. And let me guess, this craft just happens to have three seats?"**

"**Negative, however it does have enough space for a good sized person to wedge themselves in behind the navigation and RIO seat."**

"**Why do I not like the sound of that, Six?"**

"**Possibly because that person might end up being you, Three."**

_(The computers in the command center beeped as the display showed that the upload of data was complete.)_

"**Well Gentlemen, I think that's our cue to start the show."**

"**The show?"**

"**Yes Lieutenant, I'm not about to let the data that is still stored on the databanks here, or the artifact that we found here much like the one at Sword Base, fall into the hands of the Covenant. A nice little display of pyrotechnics should do the trick and..."**

_(Just then, from above, a slight rumbling came. Halsey immediately looked up, then turned to one of the consoles and immediately began working buttons. Noble Three and Six both walked up and took a place over either shoulder. What they saw on the screen made both of them shake their heads.)_

_(A little over a mile above, the Covenant forces were already laying siege to the outer perimeter of CASTLE and were working on drilling their way into the chamber where the three of them now stood.)_

"**I guess our timetable just got moved up quite a bit, eh Doctor?"**

"**Too right Noble Three. Let's move like we've got a purpose."**

"**She's starting to sound more like Noble One every minute."**

"**Agreed Three, agreed."**

"**Gentlemen, more move, less chatter."**

"**Yes ma'am."**

_(Both Spartans suited up, ready to go to work.)_

"**Through that door to the left, down the hall and hang a right, you'll come to the launch area. I've already sent the signal for the automated systems to prepare the craft for launch."**

"**What about getting off world? If they're right above us then we'll get shot down as soon as we..."**

"**Enough Warrant Officer, I understand your concern and it's duly noted. We have maybe an hour or two tops before they get here and we need to be gone by then. Don't worry though, I have a plan to buy us some time."**

_(With that, Halsey pushed a button and opened a comm channel to another Spartan who was on or near the surface. A quick conversation later she closed the channel and went back to work on setting an auto destruct sequence.)_

"**I believe you gentlemen have somewhere to be, or did I not make myself clear?"**

"**Three, stay with the doctor, bring her along as soon as she is done here. I'll go get the ship ready for launch."**

"**Copy that Six."**

_(With that, Noble Six took off at a dead run, taking the route that the base's AI provided for him to the launch facility. When he entered the cavernous expanse, what he saw filled him with a mixture of awe and excitement. A large craft, modeled almost exactly after the SABRE but with what he could tell was a much higher propulsion output capability, sat on the launchpad. The voice of the AI chimed into the comm link in his helmet.)_

"**Identity confirmed. Spartan B-312 Davis. Callsign Noble Six. Welcome spartan."** "**I guess I should say thanks for the welcome."**

_(With that, he sprinted to a nearby control panel and started the launch initialization sequence and went to set the automated timer. But he immediately opened a channel to Dr. Halsey in the control room.)_

"**Noble Six to Dr. Halsey. I've started the launch sequence. I'm setting it on an auto timer, How long do I have?"**

"**I'm setting the detonation for 10 minutes as we speak Lieutenant."**

"**Alright ma'am. You and Three have 9 minutes, 30 seconds to get down here and get strapped in."**

"**We're en route now Six. ETA 4 minutes."**

"**Copy Three."**

_(Just then, the unthinkable happened. A __Jiralhanae scout came down the launch tube, a jetpack firing to stop the descent as he dropped onto the deck near the craft. Noble Six took cover for a moment before sneaking around to a platform just above the Brute. He leapt over the rail and landed on the back of the much larger, stronger animal. Before the Brute had a real chance to resist however, Noble Six had one hand on the top of his head and the other on his jaw and he twisted both in opposite directions, leading to a sickening pop and crackling sound. His brain cut off from the nerves of the rest of his body via the spinal cord being severed as his neck broke, the Brute dropped lifelessly to the ground with Noble Six on his back.)_

"**Six are you there? We heard a commotion, you left your comm channel open."**

"**I'm fine Three, but I'd appreciate it if you and the Doctor could double time it, we might have a problem here."**

"**We're 30 seconds out Six."**

"**Alright, Doctor, can you reset the countdown for 3 minutes?"**

"**I can remotely override it and detonate at any time."**

"**Good, because I have a feeling it's about to get a tad hot down here."**

_(With that, Six rushed up the stairs to the cockpit of the strike craft and began the prep for launch. Soon after he looked down to see both Noble Three and Dr. Halsey coming up the stairs with due haste.)_

"**Doctor, the seat is yours, I'll take the space behind it."**

"**Thank you Warrant Officer, you are too kind."**

_(With a smirk at the exchange, Noble Six punched in a few buttons and accelerated the countdown too t-minus 2 minutes as Noble Three wedged himself into the small space behind the seat and Dr. Halsey strapped in.)_

"**Are we all set?"**

"**As ready as I'll ever be, Six."**

"**Ready, Lieutenant."**

_(The two minutes passed by quickly, with the rockets attached to the craft firing up with a deafening roar as they lifted off the pad and began the ascent to the surface. As they neared the end of the tunnel, the brightness of even the dying sunlight was enough to cause Six, Three and Halsey all to cringe against it's intensity. They cleared the tube in a matter of seconds and shot past a Covenant Super Carrier that was parked just above CASTLE. Several Banshees and Seraphs diverted to intercept but by the time they started their climb the craft was well out of their range and accelerating too fast for them to catch up. Halsey pressed a button on a remote device and below them, almost able to be heard above the roar of the rockets, a series of loud explosions rocked the ground where the lower portion of CASTLE base once was.)_

"**15 seconds til we are in orbit Doctor, do you have the slipspace drive online and ready?"**

"**Yes Lieutenant. Once we clear the planet's gravity it'll be a 5 second wait, then we'll be able to jump."**

"**Where are we going Doctor?"**

"**I was hoping you would know that, Lieutenant. Our orders are to head for Sanctuary."**

"**Sanctuary?"** "**It's ONI and the UNSC's best kept secret, Three. Pretty much where all of the ONI brass fall back when there's nowhere else to fall back to. Probably where General Holland has fallen back to at this point since I'm sure he'd gotten off-world by now."**

_(With nary another word, Dr. Halsey verified the coordinates that Noble Six punched into the computer. Just then, the black of space greeted them, as did the sight of several Covenant super carriers and corvettes encircling the planet. Also waiting to greet them were several Seraphs and Banshees.)_

"**Dammit. Hang on, we're in for some chop."**

"**Lieutenant, you need to get to the gravity well threshold as soon as possible."**

"**Duly noted ma'am, I plan on us getting there alive, just get the slipspace drive ready to get us out of here."**

_(Evading incoming fire, Noble Six used his considerable piloting skills to snap roll, twist, turn and maneuver the craft. He squeezed the trigger every time he couldn't find a hole where there were no spacecraft or fire.)_

"**Ten seconds to threshold!"**

_(Noble Six hammered the throttle as soon as he got free of the field of fire, and suddenly the controls became somewhat lighter.)_

"**Five...four...three...two...one! Jumping to slipspace now!"**

_(A slipspace portal appeared in front of the craft and they entered quickly, just before the pursuing banshees and seraphs caught up with them. The blue, black and purple light of slipspace was dizzying to Noble Six and before he passed out from the vertigo, he thought he heard the voice of a friend long since dead...)_

"**Brian...save me..."**


End file.
